


One Drunken Night

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: "Pay Back" [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Late Night Talk, M/M, New Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes meets Oliver the night that Connor gets Drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story could very well be read right after or even before 'Drowning The Pain'. But because I wrote it this late I am going to leave it were it is in the line up. Sorry to confuse anyone.

'Connor stumbles home, he is well enough that he could drive himself home, really Wes didn’t need to worry. Yet Wes wanted to worry. He wasn’t all that sure what had gone on with Oliver and Connor but he knew that it wasn’t something good. Connor looked so damn broken. He looked like he was just going to fall over and die. If anything it would be best of him to make sure that the man got home.  
So Wes goes with Connor and he gets him home, but just like that he is thrown out. Connor will have nothing to do with him, saying something along the lines of, ’This is all your fault.’ Wes isn’t all that sure if he really means that or if he is just so upset that Wes is the only person that he seems be able to lash out.  
As the door slams in Wes’s face Connor finally lets himself really, truly feel.’  
Being the man that Wes is he slides to the ground outside of Connor’s door, he has to make sure that Connor is okay. He would be a horrid friend to just leave the man like that. He has decided that he will try him every hour, that way he will know if Connor has passed out or not. At first the night is boring, he can kinda hear Connor through the door, but not well enough to know what was going on.  
Then about half an hour into the night he saw a geeky looking man walking up the stairs. The man was wearing a nice deep blue suite with a soft cream top. Wes didn’t really think anything of him at first. He just assumed that he was one of the other tenets, oh how was he wrong.  
“Um… hello,” the voice was kinda timed and suddenly Wes knew who he was talking to.  
“Oliver?”  
Oliver eyes widened, “You answered the phone this morning.”  
Wes nods his head and stands up and extends his hand to Oliver, “Ah yes, My name is Wes Gibbins, nice to finally meet you.”  
Oliver took Wes’s hand, “The feeling is mutual, Oliver Hampton.”  
“This might be rude of my to ask this, but what are you doing here… I was sure that something bad happened with you and Connor.”  
Oliver flushed a little, “Ah yes, you could say that something bad happened… we kinda broke up, if you could say that we were even dating. I just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. So I am here for the date.”  
Wes laughed slightly, “Oh this I want on tape, the look on his face. I’m sorry this is just so funny.”  
Oliver smiled a little, “yeah… so what are you doing here?”  
“Well Connor was kinda weird today after your phone call, kinda snappy and depressed, I want to make sure that he is okay. But since you are here, I can go home.”  
“You are really nice to Connor, even though I get a feeling that he doesn’t treat you very well.”  
Wes frowned, “No he doesn’t, but I don’t really hold it against him. Well anyways good luck with this,” he moves his hands about in a circling motion.  
“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope to have more little snips of Wes and Oliver's relationship. The Date is coming I promise, in fact it is next. Also I would like to say that I think Wes and Oliver would make great friends.


End file.
